


More Than a Visit

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin Week 2017, M/M, Miscarriage, Sex, day 5: emotions, erunai, erunile - Freeform, naieru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: It felt like it was too long since he had last seen Erwin. Things had definitely changed since then.





	More Than a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than I anticipated it would. Nevertheless, I'm glad that I made it on time for once.
> 
> First time writing Erunile. I adore this ship and I wish it had more love.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes that I missed.
> 
> Written for Erwin Week 2017. Day 5: Emotions
> 
>  
> 
> **Reminder, miscarriage will be mentioned. Reading the tags is always helpful.**

It had been some time since Erwin had seen Nile. In fact, the last time was during Historia’s coronation. The two of them only exchanged a few words, mostly about Erwin’s well being after the near fateful events during the uprising almost lead to yet another near-death experience for the Survey Corps Commander. Despite the faint bruising that was on Erwin’s face from when he was tortured in jail, Nile was glad to hear he was alright.

Their friendship dated back to when they were Cadets. Nile became intrigued by Erwin’s theories he’d spout in the dining hall to the other Cadets. He thought they were foolish, but joined in at the table nonetheless. Erwin observed things closely and always had a lot of questions, too. He’d question the leader of the Cadets at the time about training tactics that he didn’t see fit very well. Erwin would stay up late into the night scribbling away his own tactics that he thought would be much more efficient. The leader brushed the young Erwin off, but that didn’t stop him from brainstorming. Even when they grew up, Nile wasn’t surprised to see that Erwin didn’t change much at all from when they were much younger. Erwin was much different than the others, mainly because of his approach to different circumstances. He’d still question and theorize a lot; even in letters to Nile. Nile supposed this was how he rose through the ranks quickly. Even Nile found himself rising from his own ideologies.

Erwin wasn’t Nile’s only friendship. Mike was another good friend of Nile’s despite the other’s quiet demeanor, hair constantly hanging in his face, and strange sniffing habits. Mike was the first one out of their trio to have a girlfriend. He and Nanaba started going steady near the end of their Cadet days. Many of the Cadets were in awe that the weird big nosed tall kid’s love was accepted.

When word came to both Erwin and Nile that Mike was missing and never found and that Nanaba died along with the other older soldiers that were part of their squad, both men were equally devastated. Two of the strongest people they knew was gone. Just like that. Despite Nanaba being a later addition to their group, and her thinking Nile was a pain in the ass, he and Erwin both missed her near constant company that they all shared as Cadets.

When everyone went to their respective branches, Erwin and Nile had hardly any time for anyone. Erwin became much busier as he proved to be an intelligent, valuable soldier to the Survey Corps. As he gained fame, support, and liking by the older soldiers, more and more of the Corps was being placed on his shoulders. Time to himself or with his friends became reduced to once a week if he was lucky. Hange came along after she joined the Survey Corps and would join with drinking at the bars. Gelgar, Lynne, and Henning occasionally tagged along. Then came Levi. Nile would cross Erwin’s mind while he was out with his friends. He’d write letters to him occasionally. Asking if he was well. Asking how things with Marie were.  _ Marie. _ Erwin would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the woman. They were two different people with two very different goals in life. Marie wanted marriage and a family. Erwin wanted to kill titans and to prove his father’s dreams and theories were true. Their love didn’t get to last. Marie got to find her happiness without him. Nile was able to provide her with much more than he ever could. Erwin was happy for her. For them both, and he made it extra clear when he responded to their letter that announced their engagement.

That didn’t seem like it was all that long ago to Erwin. It felt like it was just yesterday. Oh, how much their lives changed since they became Cadets. Erwin didn’t expect to make it this far. He watched many comrades die in front of him since joining the Survey Corps. Many under his own command. The man always put on a grim, brave face, but deep down the deaths wouldn’t leave his mind. How could they? Under his command, he felt like a monster. Soldiers were willing to die when he’d tell them to offer up their hearts to humanity. Even though his hands came back relatively clean, he felt as if their blood were permanently stained into his. That their deaths were hung above him. A cruel reminder of what being the Commander really was. The deaths and negative emotions were just two things amongst others like nightmares, training, and endless paperwork, that Erwin dealt with.

* * *

It was well into the night when Erwin was interrupted by a light knocking on his door. He laid down the paper he was squinting at in the lantern light and got up from his chair. Erwin rubbed at a tired eye as he went to the door and answered it. On the other side stood Nile. The man’s black hair was the slightest disheveled.

“Nile? What are you doing here at this hour?” Erwin asked, looking the other up and down. Nile was wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt and matching black slacks. He let out a breath as he spoke.

“I was in the area and I thought I would stop by. It’s been so long since we last talked. I haven’t had time to send out a letter,” Nile responded. The faint smell of alcohol rolled out between his lips as he talked. He seemed sober, though, Erwin remembering it took a few drinks for the black haired man to get drunk on. “May I come in? It was a long journey.”

Erwin nodded and stepped aside to allow Nile entrance into his quarters, gesturing to the sofa in the corner of the office part. “Have a seat. You must be tired from the trip. It couldn’t have waited until morning?”

Nile entered and took a seat on the couch. He smoothed out his pants as he heard the soft click of the door closing. “Sometimes I like to go places at night. The air is fresh and unused,” Nile explained. “Besides, heading off when it’s morning would mean using up the whole day in seeing you. I’ve always known you were a man of little rest, so this is also a good time as any other.”

"So using up the whole day to see me would be a bad thing?" Erwin asked, a small, playful smile appearing on his face as he approached the sofa. He sat beside Nile and chuckled. "'A man of little rest.' That's something you haven't forgotten about me. Remember when we were Cadets and I'd stay up late all the time rambling on to you and Mike?"

Nile chuckled lightly. “I didn’t entirely mean that. I’m a Commander as well. I’m not nearly as important as you, but I still get busy with my own duties from time to time,” he said with a slight smile as he leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. “I certainly haven’t forgotten our trainee days. They were much better than what the world is offering us now.” Nile looked over at Erwin. “Was Mike ever—”

“No,” Erwin interrupted softly, shaking his head. The man swallowed thickly and ran his hand through his hair, messing the blond locks. “Presumed dead. He never came back. I still don’t know how it happened. He was one of the strongest soldiers in the Corps.” He ran his hand down his face.

Nile’s face darkened. He remembered when he visited Erwin in the hospital and first learned the news of Mike’s disappearance. Both of the men hoped that he would come back over the walls. Erwin had mentioned how he could just hear Mike saying  _ did ‘ya miss me? _ “It could be much worse,” Nile murmured, although he knew he could never understand Erwin's pain. He was the one who didn't join the Survey Corps and left his friends. "You have Levi. He seems like a great man,” he said quietly.

“It certainly could be much worse,” Erwin replied. “Levi is a great man. He’s outstanding on the battlefield. Many of the younger recruits have been performing very well, too. Mike will always have a special place. He was a wonderful friend.” He let out a slow breath. “How has Marie been? Did she have the baby yet?”

Nile nodded a bit. “I’m sure she’s doing good. I think she’s expecting another baby.” He undid the top button on his shirt.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Erwin raised a thick eyebrow, obviously puzzled. “While I was imprisoned you said she was pregnant.”

“What I told you that day was false. I couldn’t bring myself to discuss all of it then. I’m...I’m sorry. The month you were imprisoned she miscarried. She wasn’t pregnant anymore when I came to see you. Things from there went downhill fast. Our marriage suffered after we lost the baby. Marie was unhappy and we weren’t getting along. I was trying to be there for her and she wasn’t wanting it. She wasn’t wanting  _ me _ anymore. It’s like when the baby died, they took our love and marriage with them. We came to an agreement that we would divorce; that it would be the best thing to do.” Nile swallowed thickly, struggling to get the lump that was forming in his throat to go away. He could feel his brown eyes start to cloud up. “She found another man. Someone she knew when she was younger. They’re married now and she’s been feeling a lot better. He’s quite handsome.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Erwin could say. His voice was soft, comforting. Afterall, it was unlikely he would experience something like Nile did. He slowly reached out with his left arm, hand hovering over Nile’s for a brief moment before pulling back. Nile glanced over and thought about taking the other’s hand until he pulled it away. The two men were quiet. Almost too quiet. Erwin didn’t realize he was holding his breath.

“Anyway, the visit isn’t entirely about me,” Nile said after a moment to break the silence. “May I see how you’ve been healing up?”

Erwin nodded and reached up to undo the buttons. It was a bit difficult for him, of course, with only one hand now. His fingers slipped on occasion. It took him a few moments just to get them halfway down. Nile’s eyes traveled up to the man’s perfectly chiseled chest. Erwin’s right nipple was partially exposed as the shirt slipped down a little on his right shoulder. Nile stared at it, his face warming up. “Do you need any help?” he asked while shyly rubbing the back of his head.

“No,” Erwin replied, glancing up at Nile. His eyes stayed on him briefly before he went back to working on the buttons, finally getting his shirt unbuttoned. He then pushed down the right sleep all the way to expose his stump. Erwin hadn’t worn bandages for a while now. The skin had multiple scars where the stitches once were. It almost looked normal aside from that. There was still a long time ahead before it was completely healed. That is if the scars faded away completely.

“They took care of you well in the infirmary,” Nile said, looking over the stump of Erwin’s right arm. It still pained Nile to know what the other had gone through over the past few months. How Erwin endured so much pain but kept pushing forward. “Does it hurt anymore?”

“Sometimes,” Erwin replied, lightly trailing his fingers over it. “I can’t tell if it’s real or phantom at times.”

Nile nodded and sighed. “I can’t imagine.” He reached his hand out as Erwin lowered his. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” he replied lightly. Nile moved closer to Erwin and gently pressed his cold fingers against the man’s warm arm. He rubbed the smooth skin, trying to be as careful as possible. He dipped down to where it was stitched up at one point. The skin felt slightly uneven but much better, he’s sure than the first few weeks after it was stitched.

Nile’s gaze shifted to Erwin. The man was still. Goosebumps lined his skin. “I’m glad you’re okay,” the older man uttered, his hand resting on Erwin’s stump. Nile was beginning to feel a nervous tone enter him and go straight to his heart. He felt as if it was going to skip a beat. Within seconds, Nile had his arms wrapped around Erwin, pulling the Commander into an embrace. “I’m glad you’re safe...that you’re better again.”

Erwin sounded like he struggled with his reply. “Thank you, Nile…” Erwin shuddered lightly against the other man, his touches lingering on his stump, the feeling of the other's chest against his own. His face warmed up. He slowly wrapped his arm around Nile, leaning against him tiredly.

“No need to thank me, Erwin,” Nile muttered, still holding him in his embrace. “You look exhausted. Come on to bed.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of paperwork lately. I don’t want this permanent injury to prevent me from doing my Commander duties.”

“Not getting enough sleep won’t help either, bonehead,” Nile teased lightly. He let go of the man, buttoned up his shirt, and fixed the dangling right sleeve. Erwin watched Nile’s hands. They were so gentle. So caring. Nile then helped Erwin stand.

“But if I go to bed, then you’ll leave. You came all this way. I don’t want it to be for nothing,” Erwin said while he itched his stomach. Nile lead him out of the office and into his room, keeping a hand on the small of Erwin’s back while he climbed into the bed.

“I’ll be on the couch waiting for you in the morning,” Nile replied as he brushed blond locks out of Erwin’s face, allowing the silky hair to go through his fingers. Erwin shivered and looked up at Nile from his place on the bed.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch. You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch. The bed will be much more relaxing for you since you were traveling.”

“Who said anything about sleeping? I’ll read one of your many novels to pass the time.” Nile rolled his eyes. “This is your bedroom. You have the bed. You were injured before. I’m fine from head to toe.” He gave a small smile and took his leave before the other could argue. He left the bedroom door open halfway.

“Nile wait. You can’t stay up all night reading. You have to sleep too,” Erwin called, sighing. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to calm down as much as he could. He picked up the faint scent of the cologne Nile was wearing on his clothing. It smelled rather...pleasant.

Nile leaned against the doorframe for a moment. “I’ll sleep, too. Don’t you worry, Erwin. You focus on relaxing and resting.”

Erwin rolled over to face the door, yawning. “No...your back is going to ache from sleeping on the couch,” he mumbled sleepily. His mind drifted to the way Nile’s fingers felt on his bare skin, the way they ran through his hair. The other’s scent filled his olfactory. It was enough to help guide him to his sleep. Soon his soft snores came. His arm hung off the edge of the bed.

“It won’t,” Nile muttered to himself as he chose a novel and took it off the bookshelf, glancing into the bedroom and smiling to himself at the sight of Erwin. He made his way to the couch and sat on it, silently beginning to read through the pages.

Erwin slept on then, though started to move around in the bed. The sheets rustled and Nile glanced up from the book. He could hear Erwin mumbling in his sleep, being plagued by a nightmare that was all too familiar to him. Erwin was tore from his sleep with a yell, sitting up fast and breathing hard. Nile looked over to the door when he heard him. “Erwin?” Setting down the book he was reading, Nile got up and made his way to the bed, kneeling beside Erwin. “Is everything alright?” he questioned, looking at the other.

Erwin was shaking and his eyes were wide. His messy hair hung in his face. “J-Just a nightmare as usual,” he said softly and looked at Nile. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

“You didn’t wake me up,” Nile whispered as he pushed back the blond strands away. “Would you like to talk about what happened? What you dreamt?” He smiled as he looked at Erwin, his hand sneaking toward his before he took gentle hold of it.

Erwin looked down at their hands, blushing lightly. “It was of losing my arm again,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on Nile’s hand. “It’s my most common nightmare now.”

Nile nodded a little and gently squeezed his hand, entwining their fingers and caressing the back of Erwin’s hand with his thumb. “Your injuries only show your strength. You’re strong, Erwin, and I’ve known that since the first day I met you,” he whispered before humming lightly. “You just need to make a scenario which you love the most and that can overrule your nightmare.”

Erwin looked up at Nile. He was glad how the bedroom was barely light enough from the moonlight shining in, or Nile would have seen how red his cheeks were. “I can’t really control what I dream.”

“You can. Haven’t you heard of lucid dreaming?” Nile raised a brow. “You think of a scenario and you’re in that dream, capable of controlling everything that happens,” he explained with a smile, hand still holding Erwin’s, though unable to catch a glimpse of the blond.

“I’ve heard of lucid dreaming, but I don’t think it would actually work. Besides, I’m not that strong. I’m just lucky and that’s all,” he said and sighed. He could smell Nile much better now that he was closer to him again, his scent intoxicating him. The smile made butterflies flutter in his stomach. “I shouldn’t keep you awake any longer. You should go back to sleep.”

“You are strong,” Nile said. “And it’s fine, Erwin. You’re much more important than resting. Besides, I was reading and now that the candles have gone out, there’s no actual reason for going back to the couch until you’re feeling better.”

“You think I’m important?” His heart started to beat fast and his hand started to sweat against Nile’s.

“Of course I do. You’re extremely important to me, Erwin,” Nile replied before noticing the dampness against his hand. “Are you alright? Are you ill?” Worry was evident in his voice as he held his other hand to Erwin’s forehead.

“I-I’m fine,” Erwin stuttered. He didn’t know if his face could get any hotter from Nile. “When did I ever become important to you? After we went our separate ways after we graduated from the Cadets, our friendship became rather strained. Remember?”

“You're not fine. You're stuttering and your cheeks are so hot,” Nile said as he felt Erwin's flushed cheeks. “The real question is: when did you stop being important to me?” he whispered. “I have betrayed you guys and lived pathetically to this day. Although this doesn’t change my feelings toward you. We can’t see each other as often due to our regiments. They’re on the opposite sides of the spectrum.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Erwin said. “I never stopped being important. We both changed after leaving the Cadets. We had different goals in mind. Marie and I had broken up and I helped the two of you get together. You wanted a family. I just wanted to find out if my father’s theories were true. Despite how far apart our branches are, we can still go out for drinks whenever we have spare time. One of us could drop in on the other.” Nile didn’t know how much Erwin cared about him. He didn’t know how much Erwin cared for him  _ more _ than a friend.

“I’m supposed to worry about you,” he murmured. He nodded a moment later. “Exactly. You never stopped being important. I still view you as the most important person in my life.” Nile sighed softly, kneeling up a little more and leaning over as he kept hold of Erwin’s hand, the other resting on his cheek. “I guess the drinking is possible.” Erwin would never be able to understand how in love he was with him; part of the reason he went through with the divorce, despite how it left Nile with a few missing pieces and sadness.

Erwin struggled to breathe the moment Nile leaned close to him. His icy eyes traveled down to his lips. Even in the dark they looked nice and inviting. He...he wanted to kiss them. They were so close. He was so tired. “Wh-What are you doing, Nile?”

“What am  _ I _ doing? Nothing,” he muttered as he was now able to somewhat get a view of the other man’s face, thankful for the moonlight that shone through. “Erwin, are you blushing?” he teased with a light chuckle, his thumb subconsciously caressing the man’s cheek as he leaned further in, eyes flickering to the man’s soft lips. “I’m just trying to get comfortable. All this kneeling on the floor, you know, as if I’m about to propose to someone I love.” His eyes locked with Erwin’s. “Have you ever fallen in love before? It truly is a beautiful thing.”

“You know I was in love with Marie, but before her there were two people in our Cadet Corps who I had some feelings for, though not necessarily as strong as love, one I had much stronger feelings for than the other,” Erwin said quietly. His breathing became a bit shaky as Nile moved closer. He couldn’t help but move closer as well. He held his breath to try and silence some of the sounds.

“I don’t see the point of you blushing. Care to explain why you are?” he questioned and smiled a little. “And who were those two Cadets?” He looked deep into Erwin’s eyes, still holding his hand and caressing his cheek, causing the other to blush again.

“One of the Cadets were Mike. I thought he was rather attractive even if he was goofy looking as a teenager. I’d try to sneak a peek at him and the other Cadet I had feelings for while we were in the showers,” Erwin admitted. “But, he and Nanaba became a couple while we were still Cadets, as you knew. Those two were the perfect couple who would have been together forever, I’m sure.” He purposely ignored Nile’s first question.

Nile chuckled lightly. “Mike was an alright kid. He had the most facial hair out of the three of us. Do you remember? When you bragged about your stubble I already had a light beard. Then there was Mike. Damn.” He smiled at the memory, his fingers going over to Erwin’s jaw. “No stubble? It would work now.”

“I shaved the other day.” Erwin shivered. “Mike also had the most body hair, too. Believe me.” His heart and mind were both screaming at him.

“I’m sure he did,” he muttered as he continued to gently brush over his fellow Commander’s jawline.” Nile wasn’t focussing on words, instead of on Erwin’s lips, wanting to kiss them so bad.

“You’ve been touching me a lot tonight. I-It’s something you’ve never done before,” Erwin stuttered quietly. He could smell the slight aftertaste of alcohol on the older man’s lips.

“Do you not like it?” Nile asked quietly, his hand still entwined with Erwin’s whilst the other ran along his jaw. “I could stop if you want me to.” Nile leaned in closer, eyes flickering down to the lips that were inches away from his own before meeting Erwin’s icy blue eyes. It was the only thing he could see clearly in the darkness.

Erwin shivered as he felt Nile’s warm breath hit his lips. “Don’t stop,” he whispered.

“I won’t,” he murmured, feeling Erwin’s breath as well.

Their lips were nearly touching. Erwin’s stomach was doing flip-flops. Slowly, ever so slowly, he closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. Nile’s cheeks headed up, closing his eyes and slowly moving his lips against Erwin’s, kneeling up a little more as he caressed his cheek, still holding onto his hand firmly. Erwin breathed out shakily through his nose and tilted his head to the side.

Nile managed to make his way onto the bed. Erwin slipped his arm around Nile and held him against him. He moved his legs and wrapped them around him, trapping the man between his thick, muscular thighs. Nile’s lips resumed moving against Erwin’s as he was trapped in the other, cheeks flushed as he could feel Erwin’s thighs around him.

Erwin sighed against his lips, a low rumble. He tightened his legs around him and trailed his fingers up and down Nile’s back in a slow manner. Nile shivered from the feeling. His own slender fingers were still going over Erwin’s jaw.

Erwin’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest with how hard it was beating. He was sure that Nile would be able to hear it from how close they were to one another.

When the need for oxygen came, Nile pulled away slowly, eyes opening and focusing upon the blond through the dark. “I love you,” he whispered. “I always did. I thought I’d get over you when I was with Marie, but it never worked. I know you don’t focus on relationships. That you’re more interested in your regiment and proving your father’s theories, but I just wanted to say...that I love you so much, Erwin Smith.”

“When Marie and I broke up, I sort of felt like relationships and I wouldn’t work. Being so career focused and obsessed would drive anyone away from me. There was, and always will be the fact that I don’t know when I will die,” Erwin said softly, resting his head on Nile’s shoulder, his large nose lightly pressing against his neck. “I  love you too, Nile Dok. You were the other Cadet,” he admitted, finally.

Nile listened intently, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Erwin, holding him close. "I'm glad I was." He tried hiding the surprise in his voice, cheeks still heated up a little. "I've always admired how you have one ambition, and how you've worked hard to achieve those goals,” he replied, his hand going up into Erwin's hair, "You've come so far, and I'm proud of that."

“Thank you for being proud of me,” Erwin said softly. He closed his eyes. “That means a lot coming from you. I’m glad that I really never got over you. I do admit, my thoughts of you were never that deep after I stopped thinking about you romantically when I was a teen. When you visited me that day when I was in jail, and our ride in the carriage, started to change things again.”

“Of course I would be proud of you,” Nile replied. “I guess that after we met that day, it was just that realization that I had never gotten over you, that I agreed with the separation that Marie wanted. It was clear she was no longer interested, but I enjoyed the making of our family whilst it lasted.” He opened his eyes. “Will you be with me?” the man asked softly.

“Yes, Nile. I’ll be with you,” Erwin answered and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “Of course I’ll be with you. I’m sorry again that things didn’t work out with you and Marie. The two of you seemed like you would always be happy with one another. I was shocked to hear any different.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. She’s happy with somebody else. We’re divorced and we were once happy together with three beautiful children. I had my luxury while it lasted,” Nile said.

“But you’re hurting. Am I going to be able to be as good as Marie was? I can’t exactly provide you with children if you ever wanted anymore,” Erwin said. “Am I good enough?” He lightly chewed on his lower lip, glancing up at him.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured. “The hurt will go away eventually. Especially since I now have you. I don’t need any more children. It doesn’t matter that you can’t provide them. Marie didn't have any worries except for the children. You have so much to do.” 

“Thank you. I hope to always be that way for you. I don’t want to let you down now that you need me the most. If the hurting from your relationship doesn’t go away, you know you can always talk to me about it, right?”

“You’ve never let me down so I don’t have any worries that you may. I’ll come to you.” Nile closed his eyes, their bodies pressed together. “I love you,” he mumbled and smiled.

“I love you, too.”

With that, Nile captured Erwin’s lips in another soft kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down the other’s back. Erwin hummed lightly against his lips in return, placing his hand on Nile’s cheek and caressed it. Their eyes fell closed. Gently, Nile pushed Erwin back onto the bed and laid down on top of him. Erwin’s strong legs tightened around Nile and he wrapped his arm around him.

Then Nile’s hands found their way to Erwin’s thick, muscular thighs, firmly grasping them, and pushing their bodies together. The feeling of Nile’s groin pressing down against Erwin’s caused a shiver to go down his spine. He could almost  _ feel _ Nile’s size, and he was sure Nile could feel his own. Nile tried to avoid too much movement but found that his desire to move was much stronger. Nile ground down against Erwin, causing a surprised sound to escape the man’s lips as the kiss was broken.

“I’m sorry,” Nile mumbled. He pressed his forehead against Erwin’s, panting lightly.

“N-No...it’s okay,” Erwin breathed out. His arm moved around Nile’s waist and he held him as tightly as he could. He lifted his hips up and rubbed his groin against Nile in return. Erwin kissed him again, parting his lips to see if Nile would take the kiss farther.

And he most certainly did. His tongue slipped into Erwin’s mouth. He went back to caressing Erwin’s thighs, groaning when his tongue met with Erwin’s.

Erwin groaned and moved his tongue against Nile's. He could feel Nile's goatee rubbing against his chin. He lightly rubbed himself against Nile out of instinct from all of the caressing that was happening to his thighs. He let a breath out through his nose, moving his tongue to stroke the roof of Nile's mouth.

Nile gently grazed his teeth over Erwin's tongue, slowly moving his hips along Erwin's as he felt his tongue over the roof of his mouth, his own exploring Erwin's mouth. Nile worked his hips against Erwin’s to match movements.

Erwin moaned lightly and continued moving his hips since Nile was doing it back. He felt his pants get a few sizes tighter, his body warm and excited. Erwin parted from the kiss, his eyes half-lidded. "Nile," he whispered against his lips.

Nile smiled against his lips at the sound of the sweet moan, bringing a hand from Erwin's thigh to his cheek and gently caressing it softly. His own pants felt tight on him now as he felt his cock grow, getting more aroused by the second with Erwin's satisfactory actions. "Erwin,” he whispered back, looking down at him as their lips separated and eyes met.

“Nile, please.” Erwin let go of him and placed his hand against the bulge in his pants, tugging down the zipper. Nile nodded and brushed Erwin’s hand away. He helped the man unbutton his pants and pull them down. Nile’s fingers gently brushed against the front of Erwin’s underwear. He blushed as he tugged them down and watched as Erwin’s erection sprung out.

Erwin lowered his legs and released Nile so he could get his pants and underwear down easier. They landed on the floor in a heap. Erwin tried to undo the buttons on his shirt again, but struggled much more with his one hand. He silently cursed how turned on he was. He couldn’t hold his arm straight. “Allow me,” Nile said and assisted him again. He got the job done much quicker and Erwin was glad. He sat up as Nile took the shirt off and dropped it next to his other clothes.

Nile slid off the bed and undressed, Erwin pushing himself up and watching eagerly. “Lay down,” Erwin said, eyeing Nile’s cock for a second. He moved onto his knees as Nile got back into the bed and laid down where Erwin was. Erwin pushed Nile’s legs apart gently and leaned forward, pecking his lips softly. He held three fingers up to Nile’s lips. “Suck.”

Nile blushed, but parted his lips, keeping his lust clouded brown eyes on Erwin as he took the man’s large fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva as Erwin wanted. When the other man thought they were good, he slowly took them from his partner’s mouth.

“I’ll be gentle,” Erwin said softly and moved back.

“I know you will.”

One finger poked at Nile’s awaiting entrance. Erwin’s index. He slowly pushed it inside and watched as Nile reacted. Nile’s face was filled with a pleasure filled bliss. It made Erwin’s heart flutter. He worked the finger slowly inside of him and listened to the soft sounds he made. Then he added his middle finger and scissored Nile open. Nile gasped and gritted his teeth, his face scrunched slightly. Erwin kept his hand still. “Are you okay?”

Nile nodded. “Keep going, Erwin.” And he did. He moved the two fingers around, listening to the moans Nile created. When the third finger was added, Erwin pumped them in and out. Nile’s moans got louder and Erwin loved it. Each sound Nile made went straight to Erwin’s groin.

One by one Erwin removed his fingers from Nile’s ass. He reached over and took a small vial of clear oil from his nightstand and drizzled an ample amount on his cock. Erwin put the vial back and positioned himself. “Ready?”

“Y-Yeah,” Nile replied, wrapping his arms around Erwin as he started to push his cock inside. Nile moaned and clenched his toes. Erwin held onto his hip and gave him a few moments to adjust before he started moving.

They were glistening in sweat. The sound of skin slapping together, the bed creaking, Nile’s moans and Erwin’s grunts filled the normally quiet bedroom. The four sounds were sounds that Erwin thought he’d never live to hear. He pressed kisses to Nile’s cheek, lips, and goatee even. His lips traveled down to his neck where he sucked and nibbled.

When they warned one another of their incoming climax, Nile was the first one who came. His seed shot out and got onto their stomachs. Erwin wasn’t too long after him, filling Nile with his warm load.

Erwin pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. They were both sweaty, panting messes. Nile rolled over and wrapped his arms around Erwin. “Tha-that was amazing,” he whispered in Erwin’s ear and kissed his lips.

Erwin simply smiled lightly in return and closed his eyes, moving down to press his forehead gently against Nile’s neck. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back to sleep no matter how tired he felt. It would just mean Nile would be gone once morning came. He wouldn't be able to stay with him then. He had his own duties to tend to.

Nile smiled a little and held him closer, softly placing a kiss on the blond's neck. “You should go to sleep,” he whispered when he took notice of the yawn that had left Erwin’s lips, running a hand through his hair. “You deserve the rest.”

“Stay with me, Nile,” Erwin mumbled tiredly.

“I'm not going anywhere, Erwin.”

They’d figure something out; the two of them. They wouldn’t be apart for long when their duties got in the way. They’d find a way to be back in each other’s arms.

Nile gently ran his fingers through Erwin’s hair, watching as he drifted off and his breathing evened out. “I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he whispered, hoping that Erwin would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/feedback and kudos would be wonderful~
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
